1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector and a control method of the projector.
2. Related Art
A projector (interactive projector) which allows control of a projection image by using a pointing object (for example, electronic pen or finger) for pointing a projection surface on which the projection image is projected is known. In such a projector, calibration of performing position association between the projection image and a captured image obtained by capturing the projection image on the projection surface is performed.
JP-A-2015-159524 discloses a projector that detects a specific position (specific point) in a predetermined pattern from a captured image obtained by an image capturing unit of the projector capturing a projection image of a predetermined pattern, and performs calibration based on the detection result.
The predetermined pattern shown in the captured image may be deformed in accordance with a projection condition (for example, inclination of the projector from the projection surface or a distance between the projection surface and the projector) and the like. Therefore, a pattern suitable for calibration varies depending on the projection condition and the like. Thus, in a method of detecting a specific position based on only single pattern, detection accuracy of the specific position may vary depending on a change of the projection condition and the like, and accuracy in calibration may vary.